American Wizard in Hogwarts
by banzai kitten
Summary: Alan Bennet, an 11-year old boy from New York, gets a suprise letter from Hogwarts, asking him to attend school there. Who knew that he will learn more about the wizarding world and himself.


**American Wizard in Hogwarts**

Chapter 1: _The Letter_

Alan Bennet layed in his room playing a video game. He had dark, medium length hair and hazel eyes. His face was slightly chubby. The walls in his room were mostly bare but his floor was just the opposite as his clothes for the weak were just thrown onto the ground. The only thing he kept clean was the top of his dresser which had a photo of his mother. In the corner his dog, Annie, slept. He was playing for awhile until his dad called, "Alan, time to cut the cake."

Today was his birthday, though to him it seemed like any other day. When he was little, his parents would have parties with all of his family like his uncles, aunts, and grandparents but since most of them moved away, the parties kind of went away with them. He ran downstairs to see his dad lighting the 11 candles on the cake and his 8-year old little sister, Ashley, sitting in a chair at the table. His dad cut out the lights and his dad and Ashley sang Happy Birthday. His dad had dark hair like his only his was curly and he wore glasses. His sister had blonde hair which was like their mother's. After he blew out the candles, they cut the cake and ate in silence.

"So, you ready for middle school Alan?", asked his father.

"I guess", he said while taking small bits of the cake (he was never very fond of it), "Though my teacher said there's not much of a difference."

"I see", his dad said.

"Well, I can't wait for 3rd grade", Ashley said, "Mrs. Smith said she's going to be teaching 3rd grade this year."

_Scratch, scratch. _They heard a noise coming from outside their door. His dad went to the door to see what it was and found just a letter sitting on the step. The letter had an "H" on an emblem on it. Alan went outside too and could have sworn he saw something flying in the darkness out of the corner of his eye.

"A little late for the mail", his dad said, "Well, let's see what it is."

He opened the letter and it said...

_Dear Roland Bennet, parent/guardian of Alan Bennet,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your son is able to attend Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally, the child would attend the closest school in America but this school and the Americans schools have started a foreign exchange program in order to learn about other cultures. Your child is one of the many lucky students to have been randomly selected to enter Hogwarts. We will send someone over tomorrow on July 22, 2017 to discuss the matters with you and to take your child to Hogwarts if you wish. We hope to see your child at Hogwarts._

_Sincerily,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Alan looked very confused after reading the letter while his dad looked practically normal.

"I thought this day would come", his dad said, "And I guess your mother passed it on to you."

"I have no clue what you are talkin' about", Alan said.

"Well son...", Roland started, "Your mother was a witch..."

Before he even let him continue, Alan said, "A witch? I though witches were those ugly women in black robes with big noses that made potions and they weren't real and stuff. Mom was nothing like that."

His dad chuckled a little and said, "Witches are real but they are not what are you are talking about. You see, a wizard, which is male, or a witch, which is a female, can do magic which most people cannot do. They also have many magical creatures and spells and buildings."

"So are you a wizard dad?", Alan said.

"No, I'm a muggle. They are non-magical people", he said, "After me and your mother dated awhile she told me about how she was a witch and she was worried I wouldn't take it very well but I said I didn't care."

"So is there anything else you know about this?", Alan asked.

"Not really. That's pretty much it.", Roland said, "But don't worry. So now, are you going?"

"I'm not sure", Alan said, "I need some time to think about it", and he walked up the steps into his room.

He didn't sleep very well that night. He kept thinking about that letter and the magical world.

'Is it all real', he thought in his head, 'Is this Hogwarts a real place? Does this make Ashley a witch too? Can I do magic at all?'

Then, he remembered how once when his dog was a puppy, he was able to somehow get her dog food to appear in her bowl without moving an inch. All he remembered was that he turned his back and turned around and food was just there.

The next morning came with a bang on the door. His dad, still in his PJ's and slippers, went to the door to answer it. Alan ran downstairs and peaked behind the rails. When the door opened, he saw a huge man with long, shaggy hair and beard. His hair had white and gray streaks in it as did his beard. He wore raggidy clothes and his appearence reminded Alan of a grizzly bear.

" 'Ello sir. The name's Rubeus Hagrid. Is Alan 'ere a' all?", the big man said.

"Yeah I'll go get him", Roland said and he turned around, "Well there he is. Alan, come meet Rubeus Hagrid."

"Plea', jus' Hagrid will do", the man said.

Alan walked slowly and was amazed at the man's height. He was at least twice as tall as him and he even made his dad look like a dwarf. He shook his large hand and they all sat down on the sofas.

"So, I have com' to bring Alan to Hogwarts", Hagrid started, "Tha' is, unless, he has decided not to go."

"Go ahead Alan", his dad said, "Do you want to go?"

Alan thought about it but then decided to ask the questions first.

"How did you get here?", he said.

"Ah", Hagrid said, "I came 'ere on a sleigh."

"A sleigh?", Alan asked.

"Yep", Hagrid said grinning, "A sleigh pulled by hippogriffs."

"A what?", Alan asked.

"Oh well you'll see wen' we get there.", Hagrid said, "So do you wanna go? You cen ask as many questions as ya like on the sleigh."

"I guess I'll go", Alan said though unsurely.

"Thas' great!", Hagrid said, "Well les' ge' a move on. We needn't be wastin' time."

"Bye dad!", Alan said as he walked through the door.

"Bye son", Roland said, "I'll try writing you."

He left with Hagrid into the sleigh with hippogriffs that was parked in their backyard.


End file.
